


Break the rules

by CaptainCiella



Category: Free!
Genre: Casual Sex, Dating, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: Why did you sayI love youto him while you didn’t have any feelings for him? Did you get too emotional because he had been fucking you so well during the past weeks and no one had fucked you that well before? He was indeed your best fuck buddy. You’ve had fuck buddies before him that treated you as well as him but it never went to the point when you told them you loved them in the heat of the action...God, Sei was really good at this.
Relationships: Mikoshiba Seijuurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Break the rules

“Oh my God, Sei, I love you,” you whined in a sultry, hoarse voice, trying to keep a steady breathing — mission failed, you were so aroused that your body was uncontrollable.  
  
You looked up at Seijurou, hovering over you, hands on the bed frame, positioning himself between your legs.  
  
“Please put it in,” you pleaded, your hand pressuring his back, your lower lips stroking his cock — you only wanted him to thrust in but he seemed to taking pleasure on teasing you. He had never done this before, even after three months of hooking up a few times a week, he had never teased you in such torturing yet alluring way. The business was usually done quickly and effectively— speaking of hooking up, you realised that you just had broken one of your rules. Two actually.  
  
_No feelings_ — why did you say _I love you_ to him while you didn’t have any feelings for him? Did you get too emotional because he had been fucking you so well during the past weeks and no one had fucked you that well before? He was indeed your best fuck buddy. You’ve had fuck buddies before him that treated you as well as him but it never went to the point when you told them you loved them in the heat of the action... _God_ , Sei was really good at this, and you were simply losing your mind because of his cock rubbing your entrance.  
  
“Come on!” you insisted, seeing his lips curling into a smirk. “Fuck me already, Sei.”  
  
You broke the rule again. _No nicknames_. No _babes, honey, sweetheart_ whatsoever and it certainly included his name shortened, though there was actually no specific rule regarding the matter. Seijurou was indeed an elegant, manly name and extremely pleasing for your tongue to pronounce it but way to long to scream; besides, who screams the name of their fuck buddy — _who screams the name of their partner during sex_ _in the first place_ _?_  
  
“Sorry, kinda like your face right now,” he said as the tip of his cock thrust into you. “You look so cute,” he complimented, grabbing your hips so he could go deeper, letting your lips escape a small moan.  
  
Of course you looked cute to him, you ticked all the criteria of his ideal girl — he couldn’t find cuter than you and he was exactly the man of your dreams you pictured, in flesh and bones. Plus, both of you had no intentions of getting in a serious relationship and wanted casual sex on a regular basis. You agreed on using each other for sex, fixed some rules and although you thought it was a bad idea because none of you would remember them, you both actually did and stuck with them for quite a while. Why were you the one who was unintentionally breaking them one by one — _what would you do next?_  
  
“You’re so good...” you sighed, putting his hair strands aside. “You’re so fucking amazing,” you confessed with a grin, unable to keep the flattery for yourself – he absolutely needed to know that. Besides, he didn’t notice that you broke one, _no_ , two of the rules.  
“I appreciate that,” he chuckled, closing the distance between your lips to kiss you as his hips started slowly rocking against yours. “Say that more often, it makes you even cuter,” he remarked between two wet kisses.  
  
He broke off the kiss, unable to breathe as he panted, his nose brushed yours as his hips rocked faster and rougher against yours — keeping a long, tender eye-contact that you were unable to break it, mesmerised by his golden eyes. You had never noticed how beautiful they were; Seijurou was beauty himself in his entirety, you never paid attention at his details — you definitely should from now on.  
  
“Sei,” you whispered. You couldn’t help but repeat his improvised nickname. “I’m gonna—“  
  
He cleared your face of all the dishevelled hair strands, keeping the eye-contact until you came, helplessly moaning.  
  
  


  
•  
  
  


  
You opened your eyes a few seconds after your orgasm, still overwhelmed by pleasure, unable to move. Seijurou had crushed onto you, his face in the crook of your neck, slowly getting a grip on himself, panting — his hot breath brushing your neck sent you a sweet shiver down your spine.  
  
Have you gotten emotional over this sex session? From your sudden and unintended confession to the long-lasting eye-contact, there was something more than your usual quickies. Did he remind you of your previous boyfriend? He didn’t, Seijurou was definitely way better than him and you had no longer feelings for him whatsoever. And needlessly to say it but his dick was the best you’ve ever had so far.  
  
You went to the bathroom while he put away his condom and pulled the duvet to get to sleep, keeping a safety distance from your spot — you were not to cuddle after sex and neither of you should be tempting the other to do so; though sometimes, you really wanted to snuggle against him and sleep in the arms of such a handsome man like him. You came back in your bedroom, turned off the lights and laid down to your spot.  
  
“Thank you,” he said, slowly coming closer. “It’s always so good to have it with you.”  
“The pleasure is mine... literally, you send me heaven all the time,” you confessed with a laugh. “Never had such a good time in bed.”  
“Well, thanks I guess?” he laughed.  
  
You giggled, wanting even more to cuddle up to him — why did you suddenly need such desperate need to have more human contact when you got the ultimate one a few minutes ago.  
  
“Hey, can we cuddle?” he asked, seemingly reading in your mind.  
“Seijurou, that’s...”  
“Against the rule? Just for this time,” he begged. “Only once. It can’t hurt right?”  
  
You smiled, glad that he didn’t notice that you had broken two of them — one to be accurate. You came closer, wrapped your arms around his neck to steal him a kiss while his hand wrapped your waist. Your legs naturally entangled to each others’, letting him feel the wetness between your legs.  
  
“Wanna do it again?” you teasingly asked as his hips pressed against yours.  
“Nah I’m fine...” he replied, feeling his lips curling into a smile. “Good night [Name].”  
  


  
  
•

  
  
You woke up at the sound of your alarm early in the morning. You had warned Seijurou in advance so he wouldn’t get out of bed on the wrong side — fortunately, he left before you woke up, without waking you up as you slept cuddled up to each other. It was weird to sleep in the arms of your hook up but it wasn’t a bad feeling at all, his arm was a quite comfortable pillow you must admit, making you wanting more of these nights, though against _the_ rules.  
  
It was so good to have found a stability and an agreement in this relationship. You were supposed to have agreed to not step over the boundaries. You both decided and agreed, but actually, you haven’t talked about the eventuality of one of you breaking them, simply because you believed so strongly it would never happen.  
  
A salty smell coming from your kitchen made you leave your bed, curious of the origin of the smell — must be your neighbour cooking as you often left your windows opened for the night for some fresh air.  
  
You indeed left your window opened but it wasn’t certainly your neighbour. Seijurou was cooking some bacon and scrambled eggs and toasting two slices of bread.  
  
“Morning,” you said, holding back a laugh.  
  
It wasn’t his habit to cook breakfast, as he usually toasted slices of bread and stole you some jam and chocolate spread — you allowed him to help himself but actually seeing him cooking was rather unexpected.  
  
“Morning,” he replied, transferring the scrambled eggs and bacon from the pan to a plate. “Here,” he said, giving it to you.  
“What?”  
“That’s for you.”  
“You cooked breakfast for me?” you asked with a laugh, taking the plate.  
“Well, I have some time before my lecture,” he said, taking his toast from the toaster, roughly spreading the jam.  
“Thanks,” you said, taking the first bite. “It’s really good.”  
“Thanks.”  
  
It was definitely awkward to eat breakfast with your hook up. It wasn’t the same feeling as eating dinner for your first date — there wasn’t this flirty, ambiguous atmosphere that you were now used to with Seijurou. _He made you breakfast_. Not that he had leftovers from his own breakfast but he had made it for _you._ You repeated these words in your head until it somehow made sense — the meaning wasn’t hidden nor anything, _he had made you breakfast_.  
  
“Why?” you asked as you nearly finished your plate.  
“I wanted to cook,” he said, rubbing his hand on his nape. “And it’s my way of thanking you.”  
“To be a good fuck buddy?” you teased.  
“Yeah, and to always letting me in your flat.”  
“You certainly don’t us to fuck in your dorm,” you remarked.  
“True! Unless—“  
  
You looked at each other with the same look, biting your lower lip.  
  
“We should definitely try someday,” you said, putting your plate in your sink.  
“Between two lectures,” he replied with a wink. “Don’t worry about the washing, I’ll do it,” he said, taking your place in front of the sink.  
“But you’re the guest here and you cooked for me so—“  
“It’s fine, I made all the mess, go get changed for your lecture, it’s in thirty minutes right?”  
“Yeah but I still have time,” you insisted.  
“Come on, I’ll do it.”  
  
He pushed you towards the bathroom, letting you say no more before he shut the door. The way he remembered your timetable surprised you, though you almost knew his by how many times you fucked each other per week, sometimes on the same day — coming to think of it, it had taken pretty much time in your timetable that you were hardly focused on your studies.  
  
You cleaned your face, brushed your teeth, did your makeup and got changed before gathering all your lectures material in your bedroom while Seijurou was quickly doing his wash — he left his razor and toothbrush from the last time.  
  
“I’m leaving soon!” you warned him as you were not letting him the keys — he would never get a chance to see you on the campus.  
“Yeah, coming,” he said, coming out of the bathroom to quickly gather his stuff.  
  
You closed your door, walked towards your campus together, summing up your schedule of the day and once you arrived to your faculty building, you parted ways as usual, as friends (from an outsider point of view). Except that this time, he kissed you — you appreciated the gesture, enjoyed it even and you crossed fingers that no one had seen your otherwise you’ll have to explain that he wasn’t your boyfriend, but your fuck buddy and things would get awkward.  
  
  
You were way too close for fuck buddies. Usually, they leave before you wake up, they don’t leave stuff around your flat, and they... don’t make breakfast nor kiss you before your lectures. He was taking too much space in your life – it had become difficult to do without him in your day, it had become a routine to meet and fuck and for him to stay at your place because he was too lazy to go to his dorm afterwards, but also because you felt bad for him walking home alone after you called him late in the evening. When he called you, it was always in the middle of the day, often in lectures and it was a known that it would be at your place and not in his shared room because you never knew when his roommate would come back. Nevertheless, you mentioned doing it in his dorm room someday and the thought of it excited you.  
  
You sighed. Seijurou was taking too much space in your mind as you were almost always thinking about fucking him; it was like thinking about lunch when you were in high school. _It’s just a different kind of lunch_ , you thought before refocusing on the lecture. You absolutely had to get this sorted otherwise you would fail your semester — not really but it was an incentive to get you to work. You just wouldn’t call him tonight. Nor the night after, and the night after after. _Easy_.  
  
  


  
•

  
  
You didn’t call nor text each other for a week — neither did you see him on campus and the feeling was beyond weird. You were used to seeing him almost all the time and having him in your bed at least twice a week. And now, you absolutely needed him while you still had assignments to be done and books to read. You could be beyond busy and you absolutely wanting him anyway even if it meant failing your semester. You sighed, gathered your stuff to go to the library to be hopefully more focused on your work instead of him.  
  
You took a seat in an empty booth, plugged your laptop and went to search for textbooks and a cup of coffee to motivate yourself. It wasn’t without a coincidence that you saw him next to the coffee machine. He was wearing glasses but it was definitely him and _oh God_ , it made him hotter. Your horny thoughts aside, you shyly greeted him.  
  
“Hi,” he replied, taking back his reusable mug from the machine. “How are you?”  
“Good and you?” You put your mug on the coffee machine and paid for a flat white.  
“Good, thanks. Assignments to finish?” he asked with a smile.  
“Yeah. It’s been a busy week.”  
“I see,” he said. “Same.”  
“Good luck.”  
“Thanks.”  
“See ya,” you said, taking back your mug.  
“See ya.”  
  
You went back to your private booth, organised your notes and marked pages with post-it to read them later. Seeing him in the library definitely calmed your thoughts — you weren’t tempted to ask him for the night, as he was as focused on work as you wanted to. You drank a sip of your coffee and finally get to work for three productive hours.  
  
It was half past one when you were finally done with your assignment. Satisfied, you stretched and pulled away all the post it of your textbooks before putting them back to their shelves, which took you ten long minutes.  
  
“Wanna me to walk you to back home?” Seijurou asked as he was putting his books on the shelves.  
“Is that okay for you?”  
“Yeah I’m just done with my work.”  
“You sure? I can walk by myself it’s fine,” you reassured him with a smile.  
“It’s dark and we never know. And... just to let you know that I’m not expecting anything from you tonight.”  
“You sound like you actually want something,” you teased.  
“No seriously, it’s for your safety.”  
“Well... I’ll gladly accept the offer then,” you replied, though tempted to ask him for a quickie before he goes home too. Not tonight.  
  
On your way home, you talked about each other’s assignments and your exams to come— neither of you especially struggled in your respective degree but you somehow needed to complain. He talked about his upcoming competitions and friendly inter-universities tournaments and training camp he looked forward to.  
  
“Are you actually okay for them...? I mean we’ve been meeting quite a lot recently...” you asked, worried about his tiredness.  
  
Between your late-night calls to fuck, his sleepovers at your place, his assignments and his training, he must’ve been worn out, his sleeping schedule seemingly out of his control.  
  
“Oh I’m fine you know... I’m actually glad that I have you, it’s like a break of all these things.”  
“Cool then,” you smiled, making your heart flutter a little. “I don’t want you to be exhausted from... you know.”  
“If I were too exhausted, I wouldn’t have considered the offer in the first place.”  
“That’s true!” you laughed.  
  
If he were unable to keep up with his initial timetable, he certainly wouldn’t have signed up in a dating app and neither would you have. Hooking up was only a hobby among others that you wanted to keep in your respective routines.  
  
You arrived in front of your flat after a dozen minutes walking and chit-chatting that you hadn’t realised how actually late it was.  
  
“Well...” You fetched your keys in your bag. You somehow felt bad for not letting him afterwards — the whole situation of your fuck buddy walking you back home was awkward but it was even more as you were not going to have anything with him now.  
“I shall leave you there,” he said, ruffling his hand in your hair, lightly patting your head.  
“Yeah thanks a lot.”  
“By the way, do you often go to the library at night?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“Don’t hesitate to call me when you come back home at night.”  
“You sure? You may be sleeping by the time I might call you.”  
“Call me. Anytime,” he insisted. “Your safety first.”  
“Thanks then. Might use it as an excuse to fuck,” you joked.  
“If that ensures your safety,” he added.  
“I definitely will then,” you said, unlocking your entrance. “Thanks a lot, Seijurou.”  
“You’re welcome. Good night.”  
“Good night.”  
  
  
He was definitely closer than a fuck buddy should but you didn’t dislike it at all — your relationship was in-between of a friendship, considerate and understanding towards each other and of a boyfriend, excluding the all commitment aspect of it. It was beyond perfect and you couldn’t think of a better hook up than him.  
  
Though you said you loved him in the heat of the action when you didn’t actually mean it, you sure have noticed that his behaviour changed since then — he doesn’t think you actually mean it and now dating, right? _Right?_  
  
  


  
•  
  


  
  


  
It had been over a week since you hadn’t called nor seen him in the library — you hadn’t been there ever since and you were almost done with you assignments that you needn’t to be there either by day or by night. You somehow missed Seijurou and caught yourself hoping to _accidentally_ bump into him in campus though you knew that your faculties were not as close as others. Your accidental confession still lingered in your thoughts and the possibility that he had taken it seriously was actually high: the breakfast he had made you the morning after, the kiss before going to lectures, walking you back home, chatting — with a hint of flirting that you didn’t miss from your conversation. You were just imagining things, he simply fucked you so well it made you emotional over him. You gotta set things out before it becomes out of control. Maybe it included ending the deal with him, which already pained you by the thought of it — it would take ages to find someone like him again and it would never happen again. On the other hand, you could maybe be lucky and he would have forgotten about your accidental confession and everything would return to normal.  
  
  
You received a text from him in the next minute, as if he knew you were thinking about him.  
  
_Are you free now?_  
  
You quickly replied by a simple _yes_ and told him that you didn’t even have half an hour before your seminar started. You waited for him to text you the details of his dorm as going to your flat now seemed too short to have his business done.  
  
_Where are you now? I think I can see you in the cafeteria._  
  
You scanned the hall and saw a tall red-haired figure a few meters away. You waved at him — he waved back at you and took a seat in front of you.  
  
“How are you?”  
“Good thanks, and you?” you replied.  
“How much time before your seminar?”  
“Well, twenty five minutes to be accurate. Wanna—“  
  
You cut yourself off, a little embarrassed to say the word aloud in the middle of the cafeteria. To be completely honest, you felt more and more conflicted to ask him for sex — your relationship was essentially built on this and you were pretty uninhibited about the topic; never did you imagine that you would feel an awkwardness, especially with him.  
  
“Wanna fuck now?” you whispered next to his ear, forgetting your internal conflict.  
“Actually— I wanna take you somewhere.”  
  
Surprised and speechless, you waited for him to pursue.  
  
“It’s on campus, don’t worry but you know the café next to the swimming pool? They just launched their new frappé and I thought you might like it?”  
  
The word frappé convinced you to accept his offer though it sounded too much like a date. You’d just pay your frappé yourself so it wouldn’t seem too much like it. Soon after you accepted, you exited the cafeteria and he led to in his faculty and to next to the swimming pool. Their café wasn’t too crowded as it was the middle of the afternoon — no one was queuing and the new frappé wasn’t out of order.  
  
“Do you want anything else?” Seijurou asked, going to order his drink.  
“What?” you asked, going behind him. “I’m gonna pay for myself, don’t worry.”  
“What? I’m inviting you.”  
“Well, thank you for introducing me to this place,” you said before you ordered.  
“Come on, I feel bad if I don’t pay you your frappé.”  
“Oh, well then...”  
“You’ll pay for me another time,” he said, paying both his and your order with his contactless card.  
“Sure. Thank you.”  
  
It was a nice and smart way to secure another date — _was it a date?_  
  
Once your orders ready, you found a spot in the corner of the café and sat there, discreetly sipping in your frappé.  
  
“How is it?” he asked, curious — he had taken a smoothie, probably the one he always took given how quickly he had ordered it.  
“I really like it! Thank you.”  
“Good. How’s uni work doing?”  
“I’m almost done,” you said proudly. “I should submit everything by the end of this week. And you?”  
“I submitted everything this morning! I’m done for the semester.”  
“Lucky you!” you enviously whined. “By the way, I just remembered, you’re in the swimming club of the uni, right?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I heard that our team was pretty strong, is that true?”  
“Why don’t you check by yourself?” he suggested. “We have a friendly match this evening with Shimogami, you can attend it.”  
“Wait, isn’t Shimogami super strong?” you exclaimed, recalling your friends’ conversation from ages ago — unbeknownst to you, you had listened to them although you weren’t interested in swimming.  
“Yeah, kind of. Wanna come?”  
“What time?”  
“Six.”  
“Okay, I’m up for it!”  
“Cool! I won’t be able to meet you beforehand as I’ll have to warm up, is that fine for you?”  
“Yeah, hope I won’t be lost,” you laughed.  
“Don’t worry, it’s easy to find your way.”  
  
You definitely spoke faster than you thought but what was the point of thinking of what you were going to say? You wanted to get to know him a little more and there was no point of stopping yourself from doing so — you sure had a great chemistry in bed and the more you thought about it, the worse you felt to call him for sex. He had his life, you had yours but you wanted to know a little more about him; he was a human being after all.  
  
  


  
•  
  


  
  
As soon as your seminar ended, you rushed towards the university’s swimming pool — it was literally on the other side of the campus from your faculty, you had to run to be on time. You hoped you wouldn’t be late; actually, you ran so fast that you arrived five minutes before the match began. You made your way through the rows of seats and decided to go in the fronts and stand still as there weren’t many visitors and that they were all dispersed in the stands.  
  
You saw a few students from Shimogami, recognising them from their jacket — their design was pretty neat compared to Hidaka’s, you wished you could buy them someday. While you were fangirling in their jackets, you saw Seijurou and his teammates in the footbath from the corner of your eye.  
  
You’ve seen him half naked (and so much more) so many times but seeing him wearing swimming trunks was way different from the usual sight you used to have. As soon as he looked up, you met his gaze and he waved at you — you waved back with a smile.  
  
“Are you Seijurou’s girlfriend?”  
  
A red-haired girl came next to you, leaned her elbows on the bar, waving at Seijurou as well.  
  
“You are...?” you asked.  
“Oh I’m sorry! I’m Isuzu, Seijurou’s younger sister,” she introduced herself.  
“Nice to meat you, I’m [Name] [Surname].”  
  
She smiled and shook your hand. _God_ , she was so beautiful and radiated so much charisma, you were actually glad that she was his sister and not some fangirl. The swimming club must have some given how built were their members, it wouldn’t be surprising. Actually, not many people came to attend the friendly match, all visitors must be the members’ friends.  
  
“Oh, so you’re the one he’s been talking about for so long!”

“What?” _He’s been talking about you since when?_

“You’re his girlfriend right?” she joyfully asked for confirmation with a proud grin.  
“Yeah,” you replied with the same grin, trying to be natural. It was best to follow her vibe and shorten your relationship with Seijurou to boyfriend-girlfriend to not raise any questions. You couldn’t say to his sister that you were her brother’s fuck buddy when you have just met her — and even if you’d known her for a while, you would have never told her.

“It’s the first time you come here?”

“Yeah,” you said, hiding your embarrassment – it was indeed your first time here but maybe she expected you to have seen him swimming several times; _you were his girlfriend now._  
  
Your attention wasn’t focused on the friendly match itself but on Seijurou only — you only knew him in the swimming team and you hardly knew things about swimming in general. The only thing you knew was that competitions were divided between genders and that there were individual race and relays. You knew nothing about swimming style and you didn’t know Seijurou’s style until it was his turn — backstroke.  
  
He arrived first in his first race — he smiled when he found out and enjoyed the victory with his teammates. He didn’t glance at you, focused on his races to come. It was the first and probably last swimming competition (though friendly match) you would attend in your life and although you knew nothing of swimming, you enjoyed seeing your university team doing their best, regardless whether they won or lost. Seeing these guys enjoying swimming and keeping high spirits even when they ended last was uplifting and their passion radiated so much it made them attractive — and you had a sweet spot for passionate guys.  
  
  


  
•  
  
  


  
  
The friendly match ended a few hours later and you waited for Seijurou at the entrance with his sister. You chatted with her and ended up exchanging numbers and social media as you were getting on pretty well — you envied how outgoing and relaxed she was. You were relaxed in some ways but she seemed less stressed about life and future than you.  
  
Seijurou came out of the changing rooms with his teammates and greeted you and his sister.  
  
“We’re going to grab some food, wanna come?” he asked.  
  
You thought he was talking to his sister so you waited for her to reply but it seemed that she thought he was talking to you so you just simultaneously asked to who he was talking to.  
  
“Both of you!” he laughed.  
  
  
His captain took you to a local traditional restaurant where he had already booked a table for both his team and Shimogami students — it wasn’t a big issue to add two more seats for you and Isuzu.  
  
During the whole evening, she explained and detailed you the swimming world — from the very basic strokes to the worldwide competitions, and put a particular emphasis on which her brother aimed for. She blamed him for not telling you this before you attended the friendly match but she was happy to tell you more about the world she and her brother were in. You spoke a little with his teammates, getting to know them a little and you were surprised by how their backgrounds were different: some were swimming since their childhood while others started in middle school — others went abroad or came from overseas; some went to vocational schools while others only considered swimming as a hobby and a club activity before realising they could actually compete at a national level. You hardly spoke to Seijurou as he was busy with his teammates and Shimogami’s student — you couldn’t get a chance to ask him about swimming by yourself; Isuzu told you how he started swimming and how she admired him, naturally following his footsteps. She even told you some embarrassing anecdotes of him — you laughed at them discreetly so you wouldn’t be caught by Seijurou and spent the rest of evening socialising with her.  
  
  
As she was still a high school student, she had to go back to her dorm earlier than university students, though they actually had no curfews. It was half past ten and most people were stuffed and nearly sleeping on the tables, partly due to the fatigue but mostly to the alcohol. You didn’t drink tonight as you planned to get up early and work the next morning but felt a little lonely when Isuzu and Seijurou were talking about going back to their dorms.  
  
“[Name], if you don’t mind walking Isuzu home, come with us,” Seijurou suggested.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thanks, just let me pay and I’ll come,” you said, cleaning a little bit your table before going to the till with you bill.  
“Don’t worry about that, our captain treats us all!”  
“But I’m—“  
“No worries!” He waved at you to come with them outside the restaurant.  
  
You joined them after you checked if you had all your belonging and waved at your university swimming team members before leaving them. You thanked them for the evening and they promised they would definitely invite you the next time they eat out, even if Seijurou wasn’t there — they seemed convinced that you were his girlfriend although the word has never been said of the evening. Maybe he told them so it wouldn’t make things awkward.  
  
Once Isuzu was back in her dorms, Seijurou walked you back home and checked along the way of his sister hadn’t told you anything embarrassing nor prejudicial— you denied everything and pretended that in any case, you would have forgotten everything. You laughed loudly at every question he asked about himself — he knew you knew in the end but above all, you knew how he enjoyed seeing your face faking ignorance and denying everything. It didn’t take long until you arrived at your door as he kept on insisting; you never gave up on keeping your mouth shut.  
  
“By the way, wanna come inside for a cup of tea?” you asked without any ulterior motive, though it sounded such.  
“Why not, thanks. I’m thirsty actually.”  
“Good.”  
  
  
You welcomed him inside, went to boil some water for the tea and handed him your box of tea in the meantime. You had a large variety as your mother had sent you some as you couldn’t afford the brand you liked the most.  
  
“Fancy,” he said, picking up the green tea bag.  
“Nice choice,” you said with a smile, picking two mugs in your cupboard.  
  
Once the water finished boiling, you served him and yourself and took a seat in front of him.  
  
“Thank you for today,” you began. “I had a really good time.”  
“No worries, I’m glad to hear that. Come to say hello to the swim team anytime.”  
“Well, if that doesn’t bother you.”  
“Never!”  
  
You indeed enjoyed your evening with the swim team members but you also loved seeing Seijurou competing and having fun swimming; it was a part of him you never got to know before and part of you wanted to tell him how much you wanted to see him again swimming and maybe to be invited to attend his competitions but the other half of you was too embarrassed to be so honest with your hook-up. Your fuck buddy. These words somehow sounded weird now that you thought about him; he had become more like a friend lately and you both were speaking of hanging out together sometime.  
  
Neither of you checked the time and the only time that you checked, it was half past midnight — you didn’t tell him as you were enjoying the conversation but soon he noticed that it was time to leave; nevertheless, you continued talking on the doorstep, endlessly adding up to the discussion when you ran out of remarks, leading to other topics.  
  
“[Name], I should really go,” he chuckled.  
“I know, sorry,” you said, though you didn’t feel sorry at all — you wanted to talk forever.  
“Well...” he sighed, staring at you, visibly wanting to continue to chat. “See ya.”  
“See ya...”  
  
You couldn’t bring yourself to close your door before he broke off the eye contact, way too long; neither of you wanted it. You would close the door when he would turn his back to you — you felt bad for closing the door to his face. Before you decided to say anything, he leaned on you and softly kissed your lips. Surprised yet somehow not surprised, you replied with a grin and a deeper kiss, cupping his cheeks while his arms wrapped your body, making you aware of how fast and loudly his heart was beating against his chest.  
  
“You could’ve told me if you wanted—“ you whispered between two kisses, pulling him inside.  
“You could’ve as well,” he said as you closed your entrance, pining you against the door.  
“Indeed,” you remarked as you locked your entrance before you kissed him again.  
  
God blame him for being a good kisser — what was supposed to be a simple and innocent kiss was now leading to your bed and you would certainly regret it the next morning. You stripped him down of his shirt, leaving him half naked while you were still wearing your clothes; usually it was the contrary as you were only wearing a piece of lingerie when he came. This sudden change of routine excited you, making your kisses longer and less rushed, as though you wanted to enjoy every bit of each other’s body. He didn’t touch to your clothing — instead, he slid his hands under, caressing your body as to remember it only by touch. Craving more of his touch and more of his eyes contemplating your body, you stripped down of your clothing, wearing only a bra. You saved the pleasure of revealing your breasts later.  
  
“You’re so sexy,” he whispered in your ear, making you blush as you didn’t expect these words. He never complimented on your physique, you simply knew you were his type as he told you on your first date and before you started hooking up.  
“Thank you...” You suddenly heard your blood rushing in your temple, making you aware of how fast your heart was beating on your chest.  
  
You cupped his cheeks before reaching for another kiss but his golden eyes staring earnestly at your prevented you from closing your eyes, even for a kiss. You craved for his lips, the sweet taste of green tea, the warmth of his tongue and at the same time, his long gaze on you only. God blame him for being so good-looking. You couldn’t keep your eyes of off him. His tender golden eyes, red dishevelled hair with the scent of chlorine, the sound of his voice when he told you how sexy you looked. Above all, how he made you lose your mind in bed. You wanted him. _Right now_ , but before, you had to break off the long stare and you couldn’t bring yourself doing so.  
  
“Sei...” you muttered, unable to control your words — the nickname suited him so well.  
“Hm?” he hummed with a grin.  
  
It took you half a second to notice how late it was and how fucked you were right now. It was now or never and you knew that the later it were, the more it would hurt afterwards. It broke your heart, it was so sudden and it hurt before you even said anything.  
  
“Sei, can I be your girlfriend?” you asked, taking a step back, stopping everything you were doing.  
“What?”  
“I think I’m falling in love with you,”you confessed, giving a meaning to your feelings.  
  


He chuckled.

  
“I know, you told me the other night,” he said with his lips curling into an amused smile.  
“I... I didn’t mean them at the time,” you admitted. “But you’re so good in bed, I got emotional and now... I really... mean it. I want to get to know you better, spend more time with you...”  
“Hey,” he pulled you for a soft hug. “You’re making things easier for me,” he chuckled. “I told the swim team you were my girlfriend so no one would try to hit on you” he admitted. “I love you too, you know. Sorry for not telling you sooner.”  
  
Stunned and speechless, you waited for him to continue. He has feelings for you. You were so relieved that you could still see him at first but you were even more when you realised that you were now actually dating him.  
  
“I didn’t want to break our rules as it meant the end for us.”  
“I guess you’re glad that I did it first,” you managed to utter with a giggle. “Though you broke them more explicitly than I did,” you remarked.  
  
_No nicknames. No cuddles. No dates. No feelings._  
  
“Why not breaking these rules?” he suggested. “We have no use of them, now.”  
“True.”  
“But that doesn’t mean that we have to set new ones.”  
“This already sounds like a rule,” you remarked with a smirk.  
“Break them all,” he said, reaching your lips for a kiss, ending your deal and announcing the start of your relationship.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a "I accidentally said I love you to my fuck buddy and now he thinks we're in a relationship" but I think I kinda failed it ahah. The smut is only in the beginning I feel like I've scammed you with my tagging but uhgh I'm so sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway x


End file.
